


Brothers

by txgrerra



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Another drabble request idk, Del Parol brothers being soft Del Parol brothers, Drabble, I was soft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra
Summary: A peek into Julian and Gregorio's bond as brothers.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Im,,,,soft. Requested by Pat. IDK what else to say im just overflowing with feels y'all

There was something truly mystifying when you’re an elder sibling. Maybe not to the point of the heavy burdens that comes with being the eldest, but in a large family, being an elder sibling means that you have to have some sense of responsibility for your younger siblings. Moreso when you just have a younger brother whom you could never hate, no matter how much your parents favor him over you, or your other siblings.

Julian knew this sentiment way too much. After all, it was hard to be noticed in a family with more than a fair few children, and be the middle child to boot. Even if their youngest, Jacinto, was born, their parents could never really get over the fact that their favorite was Gregorio.

But Julian never hated him, unlike what one might expect from children and their petty reasons to despise the world. Maybe he was also taken in by Goyong’s charm, but he was always protective of Goyong.

Maybe it’s because, unlike his parents or their sisters, he saw past the cute face and charming smile. In Gregorio’s eyes, he saw gentleness, innocence, and curiosity. Even at their tender age, Julian had the nagging thought that Gregorio was the type to always stand up and try walking again even if the world kept tripping him up. His heart was bigger than his entire body can hope to contain.

He learned to throw punches early into his life for Goyong. Nobody harms his brother and gets away with it. He also learned how to spin little white lies or how to gently break him into the reality of things without traumatizing him. Out of all of their siblings, Julian knew best how to handle Goyong and everyone else just let him do that job.

They fought, of course. Most siblings do. There’s the onset of puberty-fueled idiocy, trying to be better than you are, trying to find your place in this world, but as they matured, Julian and Goyong could never shake off the deep bond that existed between them. There will always be petty squabbles and they would sometimes be annoyed at each other for the shallowest reasons, but at the end of the day, they were there for each other, no matter what.

They are grown-ups now, but Julian never lost his subtle protectiveness. Sure, he’s mellowed out as they got older and even caught up on the mischief that he deprived himself of during his younger years, but it felt nice to see that Goyong grew up well under his watch. Well, except for that womanizing streak he developed, but it’s not like Julian wasn’t tolerant of it as well.

Of course, even Julian couldn’t save him from the disappointments of life. Loves lost, friendships broken, promises not kept, expectations not met. Goyong had to slough through them all and experience pain and grief and sorrow and wrath, but Julian was always there, always guiding, always taking some of the brunt for him as well.

His happiness was Goyong’s happiness. His pain was Goyong’s pain. And over time, Goyong learned to reciprocate. Julian’s pain was his, and Julian’s happiness was his.

“Kuya,” Goyong smiled at his brother from behind, a hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder. 

The elder del Pilar tensed up a bit, letting out a nervous breath. “Ano ‘yun?”

“Namumutla ka 'ata. Kabado?” Goyong chuckled. Beside him, Vicente had already snickered somewhat.

Julian tried to laugh – his composure usually didn’t falter, except for when Goyong was in serious trouble, but now he looked just about as rattled as when he saw a younger Goyong running through the woods without anyone accompanying him.

“Medyo.”

Goyong smiled at him reassuringly. These were rare times that he could see his older brother, his beloved older brother, as white and fidgety as this, but he didn’t laugh at him or mock him. He knew that his nervous wreck of an older brother rarely showed his vulnerable sides like this.

“Kaya mo ‘to.”

A smile split the anxious look that was stuck on Julian’s face. He reached out for Goyong’s hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Salamat, Goyong.”

“Wala ‘yun, Kuya.”

He will always be grateful that his younger brother was born into this world. Goyong had the same sentiments. They were a team, for better or worse. Most people knew Julian to be a good-for-nothing aggressive idiot, but not for Goyong, who only knew a brother that was responsible and level-headed despite all his issues and despite everything they’ve been through. Most people knew Goyong to be a womanizer, but not for Julian, who only knew a brother that was soft and kind and brave and full of heart.

“Kakayanin?”

“Kakayanin.”

The officiator, in his booming voice, told everyone to stand. The brothers looked on ahead, and the guests looked back. The church doors opened to welcome Julian’s betrothed.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I somewhat derived this over my feelings as an eldest sibling (and with only one younger sibling). Also, my inspiration for the brothers is Ry's version of the del Parol bros. I'll leave it to y'all to imagine the person whom Jools will marry here.
> 
> @ my sister, pls never find this. I'm gonna be so embarrassed man.


End file.
